


Partners in Scoop ( SDRA2 Nikei Yomiuri x Reader )

by ceiral



Series: Super Danganronpa Another 2 Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: All characters aside from reader's partner are just mentioned, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Danganronpa Another, Danganronpa Another Series, F/M, Fanganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2 - Freeform, sdra2, super danganronpa another 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiral/pseuds/ceiral
Summary: Behind Yomiuri Nikei's success as an Ultimate Journalist was a woman, an Ultimate Copyeditor at that. Here's a glimpse of how they work together, bicker and just be with each other behind each scoop they release.





	Partners in Scoop ( SDRA2 Nikei Yomiuri x Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> Reader: Ultimate Copyeditor
> 
> What is Copyediting? 
> 
> “Copy editing (also copyediting, sometimes abbreviated ce) is the process of reviewing and correcting written material to improve accuracy, readability, and fitness for its purpose, and to ensure that it is free of error, omission, inconsistency, and repetition.” [c/o Wikipedia]

For a prestigious academy such as Hope's Peak Academy, the students, most especially from the classes of the Ultimates; the Main Course, bear the pressure of honing the nation's future. 

But even so, like any regular high school, such a thing like a school festival is held in this academy to be enjoyed by both the Main Course and the Reserve Course. 

And behind the scenes of a festival, there are still those who work to engrave the festive happenings in works of art; the art of journalism. 

"For the love of scoops, Nikei! You call this news? This looks like fanboying to me!" Y/N had a look of disbelief as she pointed on the word document on her laptop. 

"Seriously, Y/N? Those are complete and accurate information about how Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Idol, blew up the entire HPA with her collab with our very own Melody Rhythm!" Yomiuri, though being scolded on his way of presenting an article to his copyeditor, had sparkles in his eyes as he reminisced the performance he just witnessed. 

"Oh yeah? Why are there a LOT of "this is just so great!" and TONS of "!!!!!" in here!? I can hear your rambling through your notes!"

"Gracious, Y/N! Isn't that your work!?"

"What did you say?! I copy EDIT! Not write the entire article! Do this again but more coherent!" Then she grabbed him by his neckerchief, shooting him with her deadly glares. "Or else. I'm sure you understand, Mr. Yomiuri."

Yomiuri gulped as he was reminded of how she once forced him to listen on her long-ass PowerPoint presentation on constructing a proper draft back in their Middle School days. "Yes, princess."

Y/N returned to her post and tried to conceal her grin, "I know you can do better than this. And hey! We're working!"

"Yes, Ms. L/N."

* * *

As the first day of the school festival came to a close, the Ultimates went back to their dorm rooms in a separate building from the school proper.

Y/N stayed in Yomiuri's room for the night. She brought her laptop with her so she could continue to copyedit every article he did for the whole first day of the school fest. She thanked that the news for the entire school fest was to be presented to the school's board the day after the last day of the school festivals. That way, they could enjoy the last day, IF they finished their backlogs fast. 

Well, they are the Ultimate Journalist and Copyeditor. Together, they never failed to deliver swift news to the entire academy. With that, she knew that nothing could go wrong. 

As they finished the first day's news, Yomiuri prepared dinner for them as Y/N did the final touches.

* * *

 

They did their jobs perfectly up to the second day of the school fest. For the last day, they decided that Yomiuri would just outline everything and Y/N would do what she could until the closing ceremonies. After the closing ceremony, Setsuka invited the entire class for a sleepover in her house (not in the dorm room). 

Right when everyone's preparing to go to sleep (they are all in one room lying on individual futons), Y/N opened her laptop and continued on where she left off when Yomiuri approached her on her futon.

"Y/N, please take a rest already. You already did a great job." He put his hand over hers which stopped her from typing. 

She just sighed and smiled at him, "Hmm. If you say so, then I guess I really did." And she turned off her laptop and put it beside her. 

Yomiuri also smiled at her and patted her head, "Thanks for your help. I don't know if I could ever be the Ultimate Journalist if it weren't for you backing me up."

"Dear, you know I won't have anything to do at all if you're not there. We're partners here, remember?" She rested her head on his shoulder as they squeezed themselves on her space. 

He caressed her head, "You're such a softie when we're not working, you know? I wish you're always like that."

"What!? I'm always nice to you!" She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Yomiuri laughed at her small tantrum and pinched her nose, "Just kidding, I like your bossy attitude too. I won't work hard if you don't scare me with your who-knows-how-many page PowerPoint presentation."

"You better." She leaned on his shoulder again as they intertwined their fingers. 

"Great job, princess." He kissed her forehead. 

"You did superb as well, dear." And she kissed his cheek. 

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY, LOVEBIRDS!" They both flinched as they looked at the irritated Hibiki and they noticed that their other classmates are shaking from holding back their laughter while they pretended to be asleep. 

"Gosh, Sis, we could've seen them kissing if you didn't snap so early."

"YOU'RE TALKING BACK NOW, KANADE?" 

"Eep! I'm s-sorry!"

"It's so rare to see them get along. They're always bickering in class." Maeda commented and various noises of agreement are heard in the room. 

"So, are you both dating?" Emma sat up from her futon and everyone followed suit. 

Y/N and Yomiuri threw each other confused looks, ""You didn't know!?""

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ceiral's Blabbers** : Okay I'm officially crushing on both Mikado and Nikei. I love SDRA2 so much I don't want to let my fanfic ideas be just ideas in my Private Diary app. The SDRA2 babies deserve so much love. 
> 
> And yeah! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it as much as I do because Nikei is such a cutie and so lovable I had to make a fic for him too! ♥ Oh, and I’m sorry if there's still a few errors! Tbh, no matter how much I proofread my works for reason I still overlook a few ;; Ultimate Unlucky Student here. Anyways, thank you again for your support and reading up to these blabbers of mine ^^
> 
>  **Fact nobody asked for** : I was inspired to make this as I was a frustrated copyeditor since High School (I'm a college graduate (of a field far from journalism) now for reference). So yeeeeah, thanks for reading! I wuv y'all and let's appreciate our precious Nikei and all of the SDRA2 babies and LINUJ for the amazing fangame! Yay!


End file.
